A bug's life
by chris ze madMan
Summary: fanfics courtes


****

A Bug's life

(fanfics courtes)

  
**Attaque surprise **   
Les pâles rayons du soleil émergèrent timidement à l'horizon. Les animaux nocturnes rentraient dans leurs   
tanières et les oiseaux entamaient leurs chants matinaux. Un oiseau au plumage doré se posa près d'un cour   
d'eau. Il écouta attentivement avant de se pencher pour s'abreuvoir. Le prédateur se faufila sans un bruit derrière   
lui. Il ouvrit une gueule béante, savourant d'avance son petit déjeuner. Ses mâchoires se refermèrent sur le vide.   
Un long hurlement résonna dans toute la forêt. Toute la faune devint silencieuse, écoutant attentivement le cri de   
douleur, tentant de déterminer quel animal pouvait le pousser.   
Le colonel Jack O'Neill arrêta de crier le temps d'une respiration. Puis il reprit de plus belle, tournant en rond   
autour du campement. Finalement, il se dirigea vers le cours d'eau à cent mètres de là et plongea tout habillé.   
Sam émergea la première de sa tente, l'arme au poing et l'air hagard. Teal'c, qui était de garde à l'autre bout du   
campement, marchait lentement vers la rivière, sa lance goa'uld à la main. Daniel se dépêtra difficilement de son   
sac de couchage, il enfila la deuxième jambe de son pantalon et rattrapa les autres. Arrivé là, il rajusta ses   
lunettes pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas des visions. Le colonel O'Neill baignait en caleçon dans une eau à peine   
quelques degrés au-dessus de zéro. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un détail qui lui avait échappé jusque là. Il se   
retourna vers Carter et Teal'c qui confirmèrent ses soupçons d'un hochement de tête. Sam esquissa un sourire   
avant de retourner au campement. Daniel croisa le regard désespéré de Jack et éclata de rire avant de lui tendre la   
main. Sam fut bientôt de retour avec une serviette et des vêtements secs. Grelottant de froid, le colonel s'enroula   
dans une couverture et frotta ses membres frigorifiés. Daniel et Sam se tournèrent vers le jaffa qui n'avait rien dit   
pour l'instant. Teal'c accepta cet honneur avec un hochement de tête puis il reporta son attention sur Jack.   
Teal'c Je vous avais bien dit que c'était une fourmilière !   
**  
Raid sur le SGC **   
Liteulz regarda une dernière fois les autres soldats. Ils savaient qu'ils ne reviendraient pas. Pourtant ils s'étaient   
portés volontaires pour la mission. La plupart d'entre eux avaient vu leur famille mourir sous leurs yeux. Lui-   
même avait échappé de peu à la mort. Sa femme et ses fils n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Aujourd'hui, ils   
vengeraient leur mort. La troupe se mit en route et se dirigea vers la base ennemi.   
*****   
Le général Hammond grimpa les escaliers conduisant vers la salle de contrôle. Le logo d'alerte clignotait sur   
tous les moniteurs et la sirènes stridente résonnaient à travers toute la base. Le major Davis remarqua finalement   
la présence de son supérieur et se leva pour le saluer.   
Hammond Repos. Que se passe t'il major ?   
Davis C'est une alerte intrusion code 32 monsieur.   
Hammond Enclenchez la procédure ! Annulez toutes les missions en partances ! Je vais dans mon bureau   
passer un coup de fil.   
Le général se dirigea vers la sorti mais s'arrêta quelques mètre devant la porte.   
Hammond Et coupez-moi cette alarme ! On ne s'entend plus !   
Davis A vos ordres mon général !   
*****   
Jack et Sam se dirigeait vers la salle de commande quand la sirène s'arrêta finalement. Puis la voix du major   
Davis résonna dans les haut-parleurs.   
Davis Alerte intrusion ! Tout le personnel civil est consigné dans ses quartiers jusqu'à nouvel ordre.   
Jack allait encore se mettre à ronchonner quand il remarqua Liteulz. Le colonel s'apprêtait à lui faire sa fête mais   
il remarqua ensuite ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Submergé par le nombre, les deux membres de SG1 durent fuir.   
*****   
Liteulz regarda avec dégoût les humains qui fuyaient devant lui. Ils n'avaient même pas essayé de se défendre.   
Sa soif de vengeance réclamait le sang de ses ennemis. Il ordonna à la troupe de les poursuivre et de les   
exterminer jusqu'au dernier. Ses soldats poussèrent leurs cris de guerre avant de se lancer à l'attaque.   
*****   
Jack et Sam coururent jusqu'au bout du corridor, vérifiant chaque porte au passage. Derrière eux, les bruits de   
pas se rapprochaient. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent dans un cul de sac. Il n'était plus temps de faire demi-tour   
maintenant. Ils firent donc face à la menace. Sam jeta un regard rempli d'effroi à son supérieur. Ils se prirent la   
main et fermèrent les yeux. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent la voix les appeler par leur nom.   
*****   
Liteulz ne comprenait pas, quelques secondes plus tôt, les humains étaient à sa merci. Puis un nuage jaune avait   
commencé à se répandre qui décimait ses troupes. Il vit avec horreur son meilleurs ami mourir dans d'atroces   
convulsions. Lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, il s'apperçu qu'il était le seul survivant. Il poussa un cri de   
désespoir avant de s'élancer vers les deux humains dans un ultime sursaut de vengeance. Il ne remarqua pas   
l'ombre massive qui le recouvrait. Lorsqu'il senti la pression sur son dos, il était trop tard.   
*****   
Teal'c donna le diffuseur à un soldat derrière lui .   
Jack Vous savez quoi ? Je déteste les cafards !   
Le jaffa s'avança vers ses deux équipiers. Sa chaussure droite laissa une marque rouge sur le sol. 


End file.
